Talking Toilets
The Talking Toilets are a gang of evil, anthropomorphic toilets. They are led by the Turbo Toilet 2000. They are the secondary antagonists of Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets. Book 2 The Talking Toilets and the Turbo Toilet 2000 were first introduced in the comic book created by George and Harold "Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets (comic)". The Turbo Toilet arrives in a spaceship zapping the school turning all the toilets in the bathrooms into real living talking human eating toilets. Captain Underpants in the comic stops and defeats them. Later on after the comic ends, George and Harold go into the teachers lounge to make copies the teachers lounge room has the staff inside talking. So they decided to use Melvin's new invention "the Patsy 5000" but instead of the invention making copies of the comic book, the character toilets in real life shot out of the Patsy 5000 instead and the toilets shot out one by one invading the gym as George and Harold rush out there fast only to be caught red handed by Principal Krupp and the Staff. After the argument Mr Meaner opens the door to the gym after Harold and George told him not to only to him being eaten and flushed by a talking man eating toilet. The Talking Toilets chased George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. They find cafeteria food and use it to fight the Talking Toilets. The whole process repeated itself, 'til every last toilet swallowed at least 2 servings of Creamed-Chipped-Beef, then they upchucked everything they had eaten during the day. The underwear, the Creamed-Chipped-Beef, even the teachers came out without a scratch. But Captain Underpants failed to defeat the Turbo Toilet 2000 and was eaten and flushed. Later, the Incredible Robo-Plunger, had defeated the evil Turbo Toilet 2000. Book 7 The defeated Talking Toilets, along with the TT 2000 and the Incredible Robo-Plunger, were seen on the POOPSIE spaceship's monitor. Book 9 In the bad future where Captain Underpants wasn't around due to Mr Krupp being fired early from his job, the Talking Toilets ate Dr. Diaper after he blew up the Moon. Also, several dead Talking Toilets are strewn around the now-destroyed Earth. Depiction in the Film The Talking Toilets are created at the end of the film by the Turbo Toilet 2000's radioactive cafeteria food spilling on the regular toilets, and they take over the streets looking for humans to eat and flush. Mr Krupp who witnesses a man get eaten by a Talking Toilet who comes out the bathroom and as Mr Krupp sees this happen and calls for the waiter wanting his check so he and Edith can leave but he accidentally turns himself into Captain Underpants by the snap of his own fingers and bowls through the evil army of Talking Toilets on the road taking George and Harold with him to fight crime once again. Gallery Talking Toilet.png Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Category:Novel characters